Pyros
Pyros It’s rumored that the Kithain Art of Pyretics was taught by solimonds to certain Kithain before the Shattering. Certainly Pyretics and Pyros both have many of the same aspects to them. Pyros is more flexible, having more discretion than the simple incendiary powers. Solimonds are hot-blooded creatures whose love of flame and discord are evident in their sliver. Anyone who knows this sliver will never need matches again – they can light small fires anywhere. Attribute: Charisma. ● Flame With this power, an Inanimae can control flames. She can change their size, heat, or light, and can cause substances to burst into flame. System: The size, light, or heat of the fire is determined by the number of successes achieved. To change more than one aspect of a fire, the player needs to get an extra success per aspect affected. * 1 success – Lit match / Warm / Flashlight. * 2 successes – Small campire (1 health level) / Hot / Firelight. * 3 successes – Normal campire (2 health levels) / Boiling / 100 watt lightbulb. * 4 successes – Small bonfire (3 health levels) / Searing / Halogen bulb. * 5 successes – Large bonfire (4 health levels) / Hellfire / Arc light. ●● Tortured Heart With this power the Inanimae can reach into the heart of her target and pull the strings of emotion. This power can enhance or reduce an emotion that already exists; it can’t create an emotion from nothing. System: The character can modify emotion or emotional ties within his target. To do so, there must be an emotion already present, and the modification can de-emphasize it, not reverse it. Love can be turned into disinterest, but not hate. The number of successes determines how complete a modification can be made. * 1 success – Minor emotional change. * 2 successes – Small emotional change. * 3 successes – Complete emotional change. * 4 successes – Major emotional change. * 5 successes – Overwhelming emotional change. ●●● Ares' Fist (power has been modified for balance &/or setting) This power grants the skills of a great warrior. The fire of Mars infuses the limbs of the wielder turning him into a martial artist of great skill and power. This puissance extends to armed combat as well. System: If used on self, the Realm used is Fae. Otherwise the target determines the Realm used Every success scored on the roll grants the character's temporary dots of each of the following abilities, up to a maximum of 5: Athletics, Brawl, Dodge, Melee, Archery, & Throwing. If successes would take one of these abilities above 5, the character gains one of the following specialties (10’s count as 2 successes) in that ability for the duration (Unarmed Combat), (Melee Weapons), (Ranged Weapons), or (Dodging). If multiple individuals are targeted, successes must be divided evenly, rounded down. These temporary levels last for the remainder of the scene. ●●●● Strings Of The Soul This is a more powerful version of Tortured Heart. With this, an Inanimae can stir great heated passions, or bank the embers of the heart. With this sliver, emotions can be created and woven to the wielder’s desire. System: This cantrip works virtually the same as Tortured Heart, except that it can reverse emotions, change one to another, and create them completely from nothing. The number of successes determines how powerful an emotion can be created. * 1 success – Minor emotion. * 2 successes – Small emotion. * 3 successes – Complete emotion. * 4 successes – Major emotion. * 5 successes – Overwhelming emotion. ●●●●● Inferno With this power, the full control of fire is possible. This cantrip can create objects of living flame, or engulf an entire area in fire. There’s one danger in the use of this cantrip: If a flame-creature is created, there’s a possibility that it can break free of the caster’s control and wreak havoc. Creating flame-creatures is forbidden save in dire circumstances. If reckless use of this cantrip is found out, a group of solimonds will band together and seek out the offender. System: if creating a straightforward flame, start with five successes on Flame, and scale upwards. To create flame objects, the number of successes determines how complex or large the creatures are. Only the caster can handle the objects or creatures safely, all others take fire damage. If this power is used to transform a living creature, that creature is unharmed by the transformation. By spending a Willpower Point, the created object can be made safe to handle. The Storyteller may at her discretion lower the difficulty of creating flame-objects if the caster finds an example of the actual object he wishes to transform.